


In Which Race is a Child™

by feathertail, FeralCreed



Series: RP Fics [8]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Firefighter!Spot, Grownups have sleepovers, M/M, Married with a Son, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 18:56:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12777375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feathertail/pseuds/feathertail, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeralCreed/pseuds/FeralCreed
Summary: Only a few weeks ago, Spot and Race welcomed tiny baby Sebastian into their lives. And now Race has decided to have a sleepover with his pals, leaving his husband to deal with the baby all night. That may or may not have consequences...Seb is a few weeks old here.12/7/18 This story will no longer be continued.





	In Which Race is a Child™

Spot Conlon didn't know his husband's friends well, really. They'd come to the wedding, and all, and he'd met them, but they'd always seemed very quiet around him. Not that that bothered him, he had his own group of, much rowdier, friends, but he did think it was a bit weird, considering Race's huge personality.  
  
And huge personality he had, on top of being a huge, immature child, and a poor sense of timing, which was why he wanted to have a sleepover, with a lot of friends, a few weeks after they'd welcomed a new member into their family, a tiny, frail little boy they named Sebastian.  
  
Spot was all set up in the camp bed in the nursery, and had just got Seb down for the night, setting the affectionately named 'Twinkle Bear' going (it was really just a concertina-d bear that played 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star' on repeat until the bear was no longer stretched out), before hastening downstairs to shut up the rowdy gang set up in the living room.  
  
Maintaining the idea that he didn't have to knock in his own house, he pushed open the door, an internal smug smirk blossoming as they fell silent when they saw him, all apart from Race, who of course took longer to register things.  
"Seb's just gone down, I'm going down with him, I'd appreciate it if you could keep it quiet," he grunted, ruffling his husband's hair semi-fondly. "Don't stay up too late." And with that, he turned on his heel and exited, closing the door behind him.  
  
He hadn't expected Seb to sleep through the night, especially not at this age, but it hurt more than usual getting up every hour or two when there was no partner there to take alternating shifts, with a few kisses along the way for both husband and baby. The first few times he was able to get the kid to settle pretty quickly, probably just a nightmare or something, and on one occasion a change, but then it was evidently clear that he was hungry. Grumbling fondly under his breath, and cradling his son in the crook of his arm, Spot took him downstairs, rocking him gently to try to get him to hush, trying not to wake the sleepover in the room next door, not that he thought they were actually asleep, it was only, what, 4AM?  
  
When the formula finally finished warming up, he tested it gently, then slumped in the rocking chair in the corner of the kitchen, eyes sliding closed as Seb fed happily, little fingers curling and uncurling as he suckled on the bottle.  
  
Jack would never admit to being afraid of his friend's new husband. But the opportunity to have a sleepover was hardly one to be passed up... at least until he was nominated to get snacks from the kitchen at four in the morning and Spot was in there. For a second he froze up, but he knew better than to leave Davey hungry. The man turned into an absolute beast. So naturally the best thing to do was to sneak past him and rifle through the pantry. Race was probably laughing at him, he'd left the door open behind him and could hear somebody laughing.  
  
It was all going fine until he dropped a bag of crisps onto the floor. He swore under his breath and bent down to pick it up, nearly cracking his head on the cabinets when he stood back up. Aw hell, he hadn't woken up the murder husband, had he?  
  
And then a baby started crying softly. What?  
  
Spot had managed to keep from falling asleep as he fed Seb, just keeping his eyes closed. The formula bottle was set aside once it was finished, and then, one foot on the floor and rocking the chair, he tried to lull his son back to sleep.  
  
Alas, it didn't seem to be working, he was starting to grizzle quietly, and then, in time with but not directly linked to whatever one of Race's friends was faffing about in the pantry, he started crying. Standing up to better bob up and down, which usually got him off to sleep, Spot hummed gently under his breath, rubbing Seb's back, eyes sliding shut again, exhausted.  
  
He opened them again as Race's friend sneaked past (it's not like anyone was asleep any more, so why was he bothering, the weirdo)  and grunted a "Morning," in between batches of humming and soothing shushes.  
  
But even as exhausted as he was, he could tell quiet wails were quickly ramping up to loud bawls, and, with a lack of any other solution, he had to disturb his husband.  
  
"Is it Daddy yous wants, ah?" he cooed softly, still rocking slightly in the balls of his feet as he padded out into the hall and then into the living room, blinking blearily at the much brighter light in there. "Sorry, Race, he's just not settling, I think he wants his Daddy," he apologised, aware he was probably looking quite a state, only wearing sleep pants, hair ruffled untidily by sleep, and he likely had a swipe of formula powder somewhere across his face. "Can yous try?" he murmured tiredly, pressing a light kiss to their son's forehead before gently passing him over.  
  
He loitered by the door, waiting to see if Seb would react to the parent he hadn't seen all night, or if the bawling would hit indignant screaming levels. "Sorry to disturb yous, guys," he mumbled, waving at the men gathered around the room at various points, running a hand through his hair and messing it up even further.  
  
Jack had evidently woken up the baby. Well, he wasn't being murdered yet, so... best to make a break for it as quietly as possible. He mumbled something in reply to Spot's greeting and threw the cookies he'd found at Davey as soon as he was in the room, glaring at Race for snickering. He flopped down next to his boyfriend with no regard for personal space, sprawling across him as wanted. And then the murder husband followed him.  
  
Race looked up the second his husband came in, getting a sympathetic look on his face that was, truthfully, directed at both of them. He got up quickly, pressing a brief but heartfelt kiss to Spot's lips before taking Seb. "Heya, kiddo. You're making a right fuss, ain't'cha? Settle down for us, boyo, hmm?" Seb continued to cry a moment before he started to settle down, nestling into Race's arms. The adult instantly got a sappy look on his face that Spot would certainly recognise. "Yeah, that's my good boy."  
  
Davey grinned at the markedly domestic sight. "Lookit that, boys, Race is sweet talking a baby."  
"Well, just using his face wouldn't have worked," Jack mumbled. Race himself laughed at that one, though of course he tossed a good natured curse at him.  
  
It was testament to just how tired Spot was that he forgot to kiss back until Race was gone, and in lieu of that he had to settle back against the wall and smirk semi-sappily, resisting the urge to run his thumb over his lips. He sighed in relief when Seb began to quiet, and pushed off the wall to wrap his arms around Race from behind, pressing soft kisses to his neck.  
"You're amazing, Racer," he murmured, pausing for a moment to look down at their baby, forgetting that there was anyone else in the room. "Isn't he beautiful?"  
  
His heart melted for his son even further as Race's gentle soothings seemed to be sending him off to sleep, bright blue eyes wet with tears closing tiredly, tiny fists opening and closing, crinkles of upset and stress smoothing over as he relaxed. Spot in turn relaxed, resting his chin on his husband's shoulder and letting his eyes slide closed, managing not to doze off quite yet, but he was very close.  
  
"'n you're beautiful too, Racer," he murmured, low enough that only his husband could hear. Their visitors could likely tell he was saying something, but not what. He pressed an open mouthed kiss to a stretch of skin just below Race's ear, and stayed there, a light scrape of teeth promising a bruising hickey later if he wasn't removed. It was half a show of dominance and possession, and half a desperate attempt at some intimacy with his husband, albeit badly timed, in a room full of said husband's friends, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He'd had barely any time just for the two of them - taking care of Seb was full time. The most they'd managed to snatch was half assed jobs in the shower, with one of them sticking their head out to listen for the baby monitor, and it was starting to take its toll on them; to go from most nights to being too tired or busy to do anything for over a month was a big step, one he didn't regret, he loved Seb with everything he had, but sometimes got a bit disgruntled about, and this was one of those times where he couldn't bring himself to give a shit.  
  
"Hey there," he murmured when Spot wrapped his arms around him, smiling at the compliment. "I know," he answered cheekily, leaning back into him a little bit. But Spot's rare side made an appearance and Race couldn't help but focus on it. "He's the most beautiful thing I've seen besides you." No doubt about it, Race was a family oriented man.  
  
He smiled at Spot all but falling asleep on him, wishing he could turn around to hold him properly. The compliment, however, made him blush, though he was hardly a stranger to such talk. But they had hardly had a chance at real intimacy since Seb had joined their lives, and Race was always weak at the knees for his husband. "You know it ain't fair when you do that," he said softly, hoping to keep it at least a little bit secret that his husband was giving him a hickey while he was holding their baby in a room full of his friends.  
  
"I am never looking at him the same way again," Jack vowed quietly but wholeheartedly. "He's being eaten alive right in front of us."  
  
Spot hummed in response to Race's greeting, pulling him a little closer as he leaned. He chuckled at the cheek, tired eyes managing to twinkle in amusement. "Good, 'cause it's true," he mumbled, hugging Race a bit closer. "I thinks he is the most beautiful thing on the planet," he murmured. "Yous is a very close second," he reassured, smiling gently as he reached around to brush a tiny curl off Seb's forehead.  
  
He smirked at the blush creeping out from under his husband's skin, sneaking closer and working harder on the hickey, keeping one arm around Race's to make sure he didn't drop the baby, but all other attention was focused on his husband. "Fair or not, yous love it," he murmured lowly in his ear, almost purring. "An' I can't helps it, wit'chu bein' so irresistible, an' all, Racer," he murmured, pressing a kiss to the bruising skin before sliding a little lower to work one into the crook of his neck where neck joined shoulder. "Yous is so gorgeous. 'M so glad I married yous."  
  
"A very close second?" he repeated, fighting back his laughter and falling. His smile deepened into a sappy look when Spot reached out to softly brush Seb's hair back. "Lookit our kid, Spot. Lookit our little boy." He was always surprised by the recurring depth of his emotion for his son, biological or not. It didn't matter in the end, not to him or Spot. He just hoped it wouldn't matter to his baby boy when he was all grown up.  
  
He whimpered quietly under his breath when Spot kept at it, leaning back into him a little harder. "Course I love it," he murmured back. "And you ain't no better than I am, looking like that." He was always a sucker for his husband, no matter what he looked like. In fact, he was pretty sure he'd gotten himself banned from the firehouse after he'd dropped by one time and Spot happened to be shirtless.  
  
"I'm glad I married you, too." And then Spot did something particularly talented to the skin at the crook of his neck and he whimpered slightly louder, then blushed. There was no way nobody had heard that, or so he figured, but of course the blush wasn't helping in the slightest. He could hear Jack and Crutchie snickering in the background.  
  
"Um, we should put Seb to bed," he mentioned, hoping Spot would take that as an invitation for something else as well.  
  
"He's is a looker, like his Daddy," Spot hummed in agreement. "Gonna grow up just like yous, Racer. Big an' strong an' tall too." He smiled softly at his husband's sappy look. "I's lookin'. I can't do nothin' but." He sighed softly as Seb turned a little in his father's arms, one tiny fist waving a little.  
  
Spot's grin widened at Race's whimper, slotting his hips behind his husband's, curling his free arm around his waist to keep him there. "Lookin' like what, eh?" he murmured. "Half nude wit a stripe'a baby formula up me face?" he grinned, pressing a kiss to the base of Race's neck.  
  
"Good, 'cause I ain't never divorcin' ya. Yous is stuck wit me for life, Racer." He hummed at his husband's response, working tongue and lips against the bitten flesh. "Yous means yous should, it's definitely yous's turn. I's been up all night with him so yous can have yous's gossip sesh." He smirked as he pulled back, the heavy squeeze of his husband's ass confirmation of his invitation acceptance. "Nice meetin' yous, guys," he grunted as he exited.  
  
"He's gonna grow up real beautiful, like you, too," Race agreed.  
  
"Just the half nude part works," he suggested, slightly breathless and not hating it at all. Sure, he sounded needy, but there was no point in thinking he wasn't.  
  
He snorted at the sleepover being called gossip, though they really had been doing a lot of talking. And then he moaned, embarrassingly so for him, at Spot's grabbing his ass. "Be right back," he managed to say, though he doubted he was fooling anyone.  
  
"Bet we could finish before they come back," Jack stage whispered.  
  
"Kelly, so help me god," Davey replied in an exasperated tone.


End file.
